


I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. / 劫盜地圖

by Kasaaaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasaaaaa/pseuds/Kasaaaaa
Summary: 劫盜地圖落入了跩哥．馬份手中。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. / 劫盜地圖

跩哥撿到了一張破舊的羊皮紙。

但這並不是找不到失主的遺失物。

稍早一點的時候，跩哥在霍格華茲城堡的某個轉角碰見剛練完魁地奇的哈利與榮恩，忍不住拖長音調嘲弄「葛來分多球隊──應該更名為──鼬鼠球隊吧？畢竟──總是會有源源不絕的鼬鼠加入不是嗎？」

瞬間被惹怒的哈利向跩哥揮舞著手中的背包與掃把，早有防備的跩哥則不甘示弱地回擊，在一陣推擠碰撞中，那張破舊的羊皮紙便從哈利的背包掉出來了。

後來因為整理用具而落在後頭的衛斯理家最小的妹妹（又是一個衛斯理）與其他隊員，急急忙忙地一擁而上將哈利拉開，才結束這場鬧劇。但那張破舊的羊皮紙就這樣不小心被遺落在原地，跩哥便順手將它帶回了寢室。

「這肯定不是一張普通的羊皮紙。」跩哥自言自語地說著。

他確定自己曾看過不少次哈利緊盯著這張羊皮紙的畫面，甚至也曾聽過哈利對著羊皮紙念了什麼咒語。

「現身吧！」

「浮現你的祕密！」

「文字現形！」

跩哥一連試了好幾個不同的咒語，但這張羊皮紙依舊無動於衷。

思索了片刻，跩哥決定換個方式，「我是跩哥．馬份，在此命令你顯露出你所隱藏的訊息！」

告訴一張陌生的、還不確定是否安全的羊皮紙自己的姓名，並不是什麼聰明的作法，但這是「波特的羊皮紙」，跩哥實在太想知道這究竟隱藏了什麼祕密，而純血家族的姓氏通常對多數的魔法道具都有一些效用。

羊皮紙像是要應證跩哥的觀點一般，慢慢地浮現了一些文字。

「啊哈！果然有效⋯⋯」洋洋自得才短短幾秒，跩哥就因為看清楚陸續浮現的文字而面色鐵青。

**「月影先生在此向馬份先生致意，並提醒他別到處刺探別人的私事。」**

首先映入眼簾的是語氣有些高高在上，但還算有禮的文字。

**「鹿角先生完全同意月影先生的看法，並在此補充一句：馬份家的小白鼬不要多管閒事。」**

接著出現了極其無理的字眼，讓跩哥忍不住用魔杖用力地敲打羊皮紙。

**「獸足先生想要表達他的不悅，趕快把你那骯髒的魔杖移開。」**

就在跩哥想直接喊出「吼吼燒（Incendio）」，讓這張喋喋不休的惡作劇羊皮紙閉嘴的時候，腦中閃過的詞彙勾出了模糊的記憶。

「惡作劇、惡作劇……沒錯，就是這個！」跩哥突然充滿自信地將魔杖指向羊皮紙。

＊＊＊

這是一份呈現霍格華茲城堡與校園所有細節的完整地圖，上面還布滿了四處移動的小墨水點。跩哥難掩驚訝地仔細查看，發現每一個小墨水點旁，都附著用超小字體寫的名字。

當跩哥的目光循著移動的黑點四處移走時，他忽然發現這張地圖原本的主人正不斷地在他們稍早吵架的轉角來回踱步。

跩哥幾乎是瞬間做出決定，先將地圖捲起塞進長袍內，並不忘別上他的級長徽章，接著便離開地窖，前往標著「哈利波特」墨水人影的所在地。

在快要抵達轉角時，跩哥閃進一旁柱子的陰影中，再度拿出地圖檢查。

哈利看起來仍然在這附近停停走走，像是在仔細尋找什麼東西的樣子。於是跩哥更小心地隱藏身影，屏氣凝神地盯著空無一人的走廊。

然而依照地圖顯示，哈利應該在拐過轉角後，便會進入跩哥的視線範圍。但映入他眼簾的依然是一條空蕩蕩的走廊。

「難道這張地圖只是騙人的惡作劇道具嗎？」跩哥才剛懷疑起地圖的功用，便看到因為粗心大意、時不時憑空出現的運動鞋。

跩哥一邊想著「三年級時離奇地飄浮在半空中的那顆頭」，一邊思考接下來應該怎麼做。他仔細確認地圖，小心翼翼地用手指畫出一條鮮少有學生走動的路徑，便開始移動。

打破夜晚寧靜的腳步聲，立刻就吸引了哈利的注意力；而跩哥鬼鬼祟祟、不時停下來張望的身影，更是令哈利心中的「壞事警報」響起，完全沒有多加思索地便跟了上去。

哈利盡可能地放輕腳步，跟著跩哥一連拐了好幾個彎……然後在毫無預警的情況下，他突然撞到了某個突然出現在路中央的東西。這一撞，也使得隱形斗篷的兜帽滑落了下來。

「哎呀哎呀──這是誰啊？」慢吞吞的語調在哈利上方響起，「這不是──我們的聖人波特嗎？他的出場方式總是不同於常人啊──」

哈利微微退了一步，抬起頭看清楚聲音的來源，果不其然──「馬份！你在這裡做什麼？」

「這句話我原封不動送給你。」跩哥得意地指了指別在他胸前的級長徽章，「你別忘了我是級長，確保每個學生在宵禁時間過後都乖乖地躺在自己的床上，可是我的責任。」

「你大半夜的在學校裡鬼鬼祟祟地走動，誰知道你是不是想做什麼壞事！」哈利不甘示弱地回擊。

「穿著隱身衣在半夜溜下床閒晃的人，似乎沒資格指責我。」跩哥好整以暇地還擊。

「你……」一時語塞的哈利，突然發現跩哥抱在胸前的東西，就是他苦苦搜尋大半夜的東西，於是立刻開口問道，「你怎麼會有那張地…羊皮紙？」

「沒收違禁品也是級長的工作。」跩哥並沒有直接回答問題。

哈利盡可能維持冷靜的語氣開口，「那是我的東西，還給我！」接著還於事無補地補充說明，「那不是什麼違禁品，只是一張普通的備用羊皮紙而已。」

「普通的──會咒罵人的羊皮紙？」跩哥一邊觀察著哈利偷偷鬆了一口氣的表情，一邊繼續說道，「或者這其實是──將這座城堡所有祕密通道都標示出來的──好像是這麼稱呼的吧──劫盜地圖？」

哈利驚訝地開口，「你怎麼會知道？」

＊＊＊

哈利在心中第一萬次咒罵自己的笨拙，都是他不經思考的回答，才會演變成現在跟跩哥談條件的局面。

「好，先讓我們釐清一個重點，我們親愛的波特先生很想要回他寶貝的地圖對吧？」跩哥用藏不住笑意的語氣說道。

「……沒錯。」哈利不甘願地回答。

「不過身為一名盡忠職守的級長──」跩哥愉快地看了眼哈利，「我沒辦法違背我的職責，這麼輕易地就將這個『違禁品』歸還給你。」

哈利在心中發誓，跩哥肯定不知道「盡忠職守」這四個字怎麼寫。他忍住想翻白眼的衝動，不悅地問道，「要怎麼做你才肯還給我？」

「怎麼做……」跩哥看起來似乎很認真地思考著。「不然你答應我一些條件吧？只要完成之後，我就會考慮把這張地圖還給你。」

「我才不會陪你做那些狗屁倒灶的壞勾當！」哈利沒有多想便脫口而出。

「我不──」跩哥臉上閃過一絲被傷害的表情。

哈利在心中的一萬零一次咒罵自己的笨拙。自從他在愛哭鬼麥朵的廁所看到跩哥崩潰痛哭、而對方也在確保家人安全的情況下轉換陣營後，他們之間似乎就達成了某種和平協議，雖然碰面時仍少不了爭吵與肢體碰撞，但已經不是要咒殺對方的仇敵關係，更接近是一種……習慣？

「算了算了，條件就條件吧！」哈利深深吸了一口氣之後，再度開口詢問，「什麼條件？」

「嗯……」跩哥已經恢復原本愉快的神情，「不然你先陪我走這條地道溜去蜂蜜公爵買東西、再陪我走這條地道去黑湖飛兩圈，還有借我你的隱形斗篷、幫我跟你的麻…萬事通朋友借天文學的筆記，以及……」

「等等！」哈利忍不住打斷滔滔不絕的跩哥。「未免也太多條件了！我只不過是想要回我的地圖！」

跩哥聳了聳肩，「但這是一張獨一無二的地圖不是嗎？不然你大可以去鼬鼠兄弟開的玩笑店再買一張啊？」

「是衛斯理！不要叫他們鼬鼠！」哈利咬牙反駁，覺得自己從來沒有像此刻這麼討厭對方的伶牙俐齒跟惡劣──簡直惡劣至極！

「所以？」跩哥拿起地圖，在哈利眼前晃啊晃的。

「好吧！就剛剛說的那些，不能再多了！」哈利抱著壯士斷腕的心情回答。

「這可由不得你決定。」跩哥挑了挑眉，「制定規則的向來都是史萊哲林。」

「你這卑鄙的──」哈利舉起魔杖，很確定自己腦中冒出了一些惡咒。

「葛來分多扣五分。」跩哥用一種談論天氣的態度淡然宣布。

哈利立刻出聲抗議，「我什麼都還沒有做！」

「試圖攻擊級長也是違反校規的，顯然你很需要熟讀霍格華茲一段歷史──像你的麻…萬事通朋友那樣──不如抱著它睡吧？免得我們的聖人波特又忘了哪條規定，在半夜爬起來亂晃──」

「閉嘴！」跩哥愉悅的臉在哈利眼中顯得格外刺眼，他深呼吸了幾次，才艱難地再次開口，「我們現在就開始吧！趕快完成你的那些條件！」

「我想我可以宣布成交了？」跩哥向哈利伸出手。

「成交。」哈利直接握了上去。

「好──真高興見到我們偉大的聖人波特如此爽快。」跩哥若有所思地盯著兩人交握的雙手幾秒後，才緩緩放開。

「不要那樣叫我！」哈利地反駁著。

沒有理會哈利的抗議，跩哥繼續說道，「那麼，我們就開始用這張地圖來完成我那些小小的願望吧？」

跩哥掏出魔杖，輕輕指著羊皮紙並唸出咒語。但他的眼神卻緊緊盯著哈利，並在唸完咒語那一刻，傾身向前，在哈利的唇上印上一吻。

**「我在此鄭重發誓，我絕對不懷好意。」**

**Author's Note:**

> 在跩哥生日時寫的賀文。  
> 因為想寫最後一句話才寫出這篇文，請忽略背景似乎變得很輕鬆這件事。  
> 如果有機會，希望可以把前因後果也寫出來（但也可能變成兩篇完全無關的文就是了）。
> 
> 好友D的回坑讓長年深陷坑底的我重燃熱情！  
> 用這篇文作為第一篇發表的文似乎也再適合不過了──  
> I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.


End file.
